


Самый лучший худший сосед

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: У Бокуто появился новый сосед.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 24





	Самый лучший худший сосед

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на HQ!!Fucking Fest'19  
> Беты: rumble fish и Jackie.

В том, что он проснулся рядом с Ушиджимой, не было ничего странного, в конце концов, тот был его соседом по комнате. Странным было то, что Ушиджима лежал в его, Бокуто, кровати и мирно спал. А до этого… Бокуто прерывисто вздохнул и пошевелился. До этого случилось слишком много всего.

В начале третьего курса Бокуто повезло жить одному. Его сосед выпустился, и вторая кровать пустовала весь семестр. Это оказалось очень удобно — никто не тревожил его по утрам, кроме будильника, никто не ворчал за поздние посиделки с друзьями, никто не просил погулять где-нибудь подольше, потому что сосед привёл к себе девушку. Бокуто не без оснований считал себя счастливчиком.

После летних каникул, пролетевших в одно мгновение, Бокуто вернулся в общежитие. Распахнул окна, включил вентилятор и раскинулся на полу морской звездой: жара ещё не спала. В ушах шумел океан, воспоминания о неделе на берегу никак не отпускали. Незаметно для себя Бокуто впал в полудрёму, до начала учёбы оставалось ещё два дня, целых два дня, чтобы уладить все проволочки с расписанием лекций и датами выездных игр команды… 

Под веками плескались волны и жарило солнце, пальцы утопали в тёплом песке, высоко над головой раздавались редкие крики чаек, где-то рядом смеялись Куроо и Акааши. Негромкое покашливание вклинилось в безмятежную картину счастья, и низкий голос произнёс:

— Ушиджима Вакатоши, твой новый сосед. Какую кровать я могу занять?

Что он здесь делает, лениво подумал Бокуто. Мы не звали его с собой, в палатках нет свободных мест и тем более кроватей. Дурацкий Ушиджима Вакатоши, что ему надо… Что? Бокуто распахнул глаза и приподнялся на локтях. На пороге комнаты высился Ушиджима Вакатоши собственной персоной, а у его ног стояла огромная спортивная сумка. В самом деле огромная, трупы он в ней прячет, что ли? Бокуто потряс головой.

— Ты зачем пришёл?

— Я твой новый сосед, — терпеливо повторил Ушиджима. — Какую кровать я могу занять?

— Никакую, — поднялся на ноги Бокуто. — Я живу один.

— Больше нет.

— И кто это решил? — Бокуто воинственно упёрся в бока кулаками.

— Можешь уточнить у коменданта.

— У тебя есть комната на первом этаже, — Ушиджима чуть скосил глаза на обвиняюще наставленный на него палец. — Зачем тебе переезжать?

— Мы с соседом не сошлись во взглядах на распорядок дня, — Ушиджима переступил с ноги на ногу. — А два спортсмена, тем более из одной команды, точно должны найти общий язык.

Распорядок дня. Общий язык. Катастрофа! Бокуто схватился за голову. Он был бы рад любому из команды, даже Сасагаве, у которого ноги воняли так, что у окружающих слезились глаза, но не Ушиджиме. 

С Ушиджимой у Бокуто было сложно. Он раздражал своей спокойной уверенностью и бесил сдержанной невозмутимостью. Его практически сразу и безоговорочно, ещё с первого курса, стали называть будущим асом и капитаном команды, отчего в груди у Бокуто клокотал праведный гнев. Да, Ушиджима играл за сборную, был стабилен на площадке и обладал кучей, несомненно, положительных качеств, но Бокуто считал, что отсутствие яркой харизмы у лидера — это путь в никуда.

Однако никто к его мнению особо не прислушивался, что поначалу вгоняло в уныние, но вскоре Бокуто решил, что тренеры и сокомандники поймут свою ошибку, когда именно он станет приносить команде решающие очки. Куроо по-дружески предлагал не зацикливаться на Ушиджиме и делать то, что Бокуто умеет и любит — играть в волейбол. Только вот как теперь следовать его совету, если этот противный Ушиджима со своими эйсами, огромной сумкой и тяжёлым взглядом претендует ещё и на место в комнате. Только этого не хватало.

— Я сплю у окна, — буркнул Бокуто. Настроение резко упало, и он нахмурился. — Это мой шкаф и стол. Можешь занять остальное.

— Спасибо, — Ушиджима коротко кивнул и прошёл к своей кровати.

Бокуто смотрел на то, как методично его новый сосед распаковывает аккуратно сложенные вещи, и не мог отделаться от мысли, что всё это не к добру.

***

Добра действительно оказалось мало. На следующее утро Бокуто проснулся от странных звуков, словно кто-то большой и тяжёлый прыгал рядом с его кроватью. Он разлепил глаза и убедился в своей правоте: Ушиджима в одних шортах прыгал со скакалкой, совершенно бессовестно игнорируя тот факт, что в комнате он не один. 

— Ты с ума сошёл? — прохрипел Бокуто.

— Я всегда начинаю день с разминки, — ответил Ушиджима, не переставая прыгать. — И тебе советую.

— Чихал я на твои советы, — пробубнил Бокуто, натянув одеяло на голову. — Ты мешаешь спать, иди в зал.

— Зал ещё закрыт.

— На улицу иди.

— К сожалению, там идёт дождь. 

В этот момент Бокуто охватила такая тоска, что защемило в груди. Почему, ну почему он должен терпеть присутствие тех, кто выводит его из себя.

— Ты не Акааши, — вырвалось горестное. Он и сам не знал, почему сказал именно это. Возможно, он скучал по друзьям гораздо сильнее, чем казалось. Они учились в разных университетах и виделись лишь на каникулах и редких выходных. Ушиджима перестал прыгать и, судя по звуку шагов, подошёл к кровати Бокуто.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — спросил он. В голосе сквозило беспокойство. — Конечно, я не Акааши. Я Ушиджима Вакатоши, мы вместе учимся в университете уже третий год и играем в одной команде по волейболу. Вчера я переехал в эту комнату…

Он что, серьёзно? Бокуто расхохотался в подушку. Может, всё не так плохо, и жизнь с Ушиджимой будет не настолько ужасной, как рисовало воображение? Но он ошибался.

Каждое утро начиналось с зарядки, и неважно было, будний день или выходной. Как истинная сова, Бокуто тяжело просыпался по утрам, а вот Ушиджима с отвратительной бодростью ровно в шесть принимался прыгать, приседать, отжиматься и дышал при этом глубоко и шумно. Ни о каком сне речи не шло, но Бокуто из чистого упрямства оставался в кровати, игнорируя все попытки Ушиджимы приобщить его к ранним подъёмам.

— Вот увидишь, твои показатели улучшатся в несколько раз.

Бокуто наблюдал за отжимающимся Ушиджимой и думал, что тот похож на бессердечную машину, не знающую усталости. Мышцы перекатывались под гладкой кожей, вены вздымались по запястьям, капли пота стекали по позвоночнику и собирались в ямках на пояснице.

Бессердечная машина с безупречным телом. Бокуто умел по достоинству оценить мужскую красоту, и Ушиджима однозначно был красив. Это тоже раздражало. 

— Мои показатели всегда улучшаются, если я высыпаюсь, — ответил он и отвернулся. Ему нравилось смотреть на вспотевшего Ушиджиму, и это немного тревожило. Совсем чуть-чуть. Ничего серьёзного.

***

После изматывающей тренировки команда вышла из зала, едва держась на ногах. Бокуто остался. Он всегда оставался, как и несколько других ребят из основного состава, но в этот раз они с Ушиджимой оказались только вдвоём. Бокуто молча отрабатывал подачи, с силой вгоняя мяч в пол. Третий год, переломный момент. Он докажет всем, кто здесь настоящий ас, и по праву наденет футболку с первым номером. 

Мышцы гудели от усталости, пот заливал глаза, форма неприятно липла к телу, но Бокуто снова и снова шёл за мячом — корзина давно опустела — и вновь посылал его через сетку. Присутствие Ушиджимы он чувствовал всем собой, напряжение в зале стало таким плотным, что было трудно дышать. Бокуто упёрся руками в колени и постарался сделать глубокий вдох, а затем выдох. На третьем вдохе скрипнула дверь, ведущая в раздевалку. Ушиджима ушёл первым.

Бокуто рухнул на пол: икру свело судорогой. Он потянул носок на себя и принялся массировать ногу. Вот вам и улучшение показателей, усмехнулся он. Боль отступила, но полностью не ушла. Бокуто поднялся и похромал в раздевалку. Из душевой валили клубы пара: Ушиджима всегда мылся долго и тщательно. 

Душевая была общей, без кабинок, и Бокуто невольно скользнул взглядом по коротко стриженому затылку, широким плечам и спине, мысленно пообещав себе, что не будет смотреть ниже. И тут же обещание нарушил, зависнув на крепких, круглых — идеальных, демон их побери! — ягодицах и мощных бёдрах, покрытых пузырьками пены. 

Бокуто вздохнул, крепко зажмурился и тут же разозлился. Чем Ушиджима лучше него? Подумаешь, в сборной. Главное, с командой сыграться и результат показать. Подумаешь, стоит тут такой важный, красивый и голый, моется. Бокуто вот тоже. Моется. 

— Ты хочешь что-то сказать? — вдруг произнёс Ушиджима, не поворачиваясь.

— Нет, — ответил Бокуто. — Ничего.

— А мне кажется, хочешь.

Ушиджима выключил воду и развернулся к Бокуто. Не самый лучший момент для разговора, но весёлая злость толкала на необдуманные поступки. Бокуто тоже повернул кран.

— Бесишь ты меня, вот что, — он вздёрнул подбородок и скрестил на груди руки. — Твой распорядок дня — отстой. Привычка проветривать матрасы по воскресеньям — отстой. И придирки к моим постерам на стенах — тоже отстой. 

— Это всё?

— О нет, — Бокуто шагнул ближе, так, что почти столкнулся нос к носу. — Если думаешь, что будешь асом и капитаном, то сильно ошибаешься.

— Нет, — Ушиджима покачал головой. — Это ты ошибаешься. Твои показатели…

— Что ты заладил — показатели, показатели! Можешь нормально разговаривать?

Бокуто так пристально смотрел в глаза Ушиджимы, что заметил золотые крапинки на радужке и тут же безбожно залип. Мокрые ресницы склеились стрелками, волосы забавно торчали во все стороны, по шее стекала пена. Ушиджима зачем-то облизал губы, и вся злость Бокуто вдруг растворилась и исчезла. 

Дверь в душевую внезапно открылась, на пороге появился парень с полотенцем в руках. Возможно, они бы даже не заметили его присутствия, если бы парень не выдал громкое «Ой!». Они повернули головы в его сторону.

— Я… я… прошу прощения, — залепетал тот. — Я не хотел мешать.

И попятился назад.

Бокуто с ужасом понял, как они выглядят со стороны: голые, мокрые, стоящие едва ли не в обнимку посреди пустой душевой.

— Это не то, о чём ты подумал, — произнесли они в один голос и переглянулись.

— Я ничего и не подумал…

— Ямагучи Тадаши, пинч-сервер Карасуно. Я помню тебя, — заявил Ушиджима, и Бокуто тоже вспомнил веснушчатого паренька с планером. — Но я не видел тебя на тренировках.

— Я не подавал заявку на вступление в команду, — покачал головой Ямагучи, продолжая отступать к выходу.

— Почему? — поинтересовался Бокуто.

— Не важно. Ещё раз извините.

Он скрылся за дверью. Ушиджима включил воду и принялся смывать с себя мыльную пену. Бокуто последовал его примеру. Остаток вечера они провели в полном молчании.

***

Бокуто заметил Ямагучи на следующий же день в столовой и без раздумий опустился рядом. 

— Так почему ты не пробовался в команду? — он сразу перешёл к делу. — Я помню твои подачи, они были хороши.

— Я решил больше времени уделять учёбе. К тому же, — Ямагучи улыбнулся, — команда университета очень сильная, не думаю, что мои навыки…

— А ты не думай! Делай! — Бокуто энергично потряс палочками для еды, рассыпая по столу рис. — А то натравлю на тебя Ушиджиму, будет ходить за тобой и нудеть. В этом нет ничего смешного, поверь! Кстати, что ты делал в душевой, если ты не в команде?

Ямагучи смутился.

— В нашем корпусе с водой плохо. Иногда нам разрешают пользоваться спортивной душевой. Только не говорите никому, хорошо?

Бокуто широко улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Хорошо. Но за моё молчание ты подашь заявку в команду.

— Это похоже на шантаж, Бокуто-сан.

— Я знаю, — Бокуто поднялся из-за стола и гордо выпятил грудь. — Но как будущий капитан команды я обязан думать наперёд. Пинч-сервер с планером — это круто. А ещё — разве тебе самому не хочется?

Ямагучи медлил с ответом, а затем кивнул.

— Я так и знал, у меня глаз намётан. До встречи на площадке, Ямагучи-кун!

И даже не оглядываясь, Бокуто был уверен, что Ямагучи смотрит на свои ладони и улыбается.

***

Напряжение последних недель давало о себе знать. Бокуто был натянут как струна и знал, что может взорваться от любого неосторожного слова или действия. Сдерживать эмоциональные порывы, когда ты сверхэмоциональный, сложно, поэтому следует находить для них выходы. Акааши не раз это повторял, и Бокуто был с ним согласен. И потому он решительно настроился после занятий включить порно и подрочить, пока Ушиджима будет на своей обычной вечерней пробежке.

Бокуто вихрем ворвался в комнату, кинул сумку на кровать, включил ноутбук, быстро переоделся, схватил салфетки, крем и удобно устроился на кресле. На экране широкоплечий парень ритмично вдалбливал член в коротко стонущую девушку. Бокуто убавил звук: стоны девушки, как ни странно, ему мешали, а вот парень… Бокуто закусил губу и быстрее задвигал рукой. На месте парня он легко представил Ушиджиму, и его накрыло так сильно и остро, что он оказался на грани оргазма за пару минут.

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что сексуальное напряжение нужно сбрасывать, — раздался позади низкий спокойный голос, от которого Бокуто в миг продрало колкими мурашками с головы до пят. — Но ты хотя бы проверяй, нет ли кого-нибудь рядом.

Бокуто кончил, забрызгав спермой ноутбук. Он не поворачивался до тех пор, пока не восстановилось дыхание и не опал член. Приведя себя и клавиатуру в относительный порядок, выглянул из-за спинки кресла. Ушиджима лежал в своей кровати, и скулы у него предательски розовели. Бокуто обалдел: он ни разу не видел, чтобы Ушиджима краснел. 

— Ты же всегда бегаешь в это время.

— Небольшое растяжение, бег временно противопоказан.

— Ну… — Бокуто понятия не имел, что говорить в такой ситуации. — Если хочешь, можешь тоже подрочить в моём присутствии. Будем квиты.

Ушиджима только вздохнул и отвернулся к стене. Бокуто выдохнул. Ничего страшного не случилось, все это делают. А кто говорит, что не делает, — врёт. Эту мудрость подарил Куроо, а ему Бокуто привык доверять.

***

Прошло три дня, и Бокуто поймал себя на мысли, что голос Ушиджимы действует на него странно. Хочется его слушать и слышать, больше и чаще, а ещё… Ещё Бокуто возбуждался. 

— Как подросток, честное слово, — Бокуто быстро водил кулаком по члену и мысленно благодарил тех, кто придумал подсобки для спортивного инвентаря. — Нехорошо, как же нехорошо это всё…

Прямо посреди тренировки, когда Ушиджима начал рассказывать первокурсникам об их слабых и сильных сторонах, у Бокуто встал. Пришлось сбежать, но не дальше подсобки. Бокуто продолжал слышать Ушиджиму за тонкой стенкой и чувствовал, что сейчас просто взорвётся. Никогда прежде его так не накрывало, и от этого одновременно становилось страшно и здорово.

— Как же не… хорошо-о-о-о, — простонал Бокуто и стукнулся головой о стеллаж. Нужно срочно что-то со всем этим делать, подумал он, без сил опускаясь на пол. Сегодня.

Тренировка закончилась поздним вечером. Бокуто растерянно ходил по залу, собирал мячи и думал, с чего бы начать. Ушиджима кидал на него подозрительные взгляды, но ни о чём не спрашивал. Они привычно остались вдвоём, и Бокуто понял, что дальше тянуть нельзя. Дальше — раздевалка и душ, опасная территория в его состоянии.

— Помоги убрать сетку, — попросил Ушиджима, и Бокуто вздрогнул. «Сетка» никогда ещё не звучала так сексуально. Бокуто подошёл, отцепил крепления, и тут судорога вновь прошила ногу. Бокуто негромко охнул, но Ушиджима, конечно, услышал.

— Что такое? — он сразу же оказался рядом.

— Ничего, — процедил Бокуто. — Отойди от меня. 

Ушиджима будто не слышал. 

— Тебе больно, — констатировал он. — Зрачки расширены. Судорога?

Бокуто кивнул, прижимая к себе сетку. Ушиджима опустился на колени и безошибочно взялся за ногу, скованную болью. Бокуто шумно выдохнул. Ушиджима аккуратно подцепил наколенник, стянул его к лодыжке, прошёлся тёплыми ладонями вверх до края шорт и с лёгким нажимом стал массировать. Бокуто мысленно проклинал всех и вся, а Ушиджиму в первую очередь. Несмотря на боль, он снова возбудился и скрыть этот факт никак не мог: стояк маячил прямо перед лицом Ушиджимы.

— Лучше? — спросил Ушиджима, поднимаясь.

— Лучше, спасибо, — поблагодарил Бокуто, глядя в сторону.

— Тогда я пойду, — сообщил зачем-то Ушиджима.

— Иди, — кивнул Бокуто.

Но далеко Ушиджима не ушёл, запутавшись в сетке. Бокуто кинулся на выручку, но только всё испортил: теперь они оба беспомощно барахтались, тесно прижавшись и пытаясь выбраться из плена. Близость Ушиджимы ни капли не помогала: пальцы не слушались, уши горели и новая волна возбуждения накатывала по позвоночнику и спускалась в пах.

— Ой, — раздалось от дверей. — Извините, что помешал, я думал, что все уже ушли… 

— Ты вовсе не помешал! — закричал Бокуто, испытывая невероятное облегчение.

— Ямагучи Тадаши, пинч-сервер Карасуно, ты как раз вовремя. Нам нужна твоя помощь.

— Вы уверены? — спросил Ямагучи, не решаясь войти в зал.

— Да! — в один голос ответили Бокуто и Ушиджима. — Размотай нас.

Ямагучи подошёл ближе, нашёл край сетки и не без труда высвободил их. 

— Вы не думайте, я никому не скажу, — пробормотал он после.

— О чём? — вскинул брови Бокуто.

— О том, что вы… ну… — Ямагучи замялся. — Испытываете друг к другу.

— И ничего мы не испытываем! — возмутился Бокуто. — С чего ты взял?

— Извините, — Ямагучи поклонился и поспешил к выходу. — Видимо, я ошибся.

— Ты слышал? — Бокуто обернулся к Ушиджиме. — Испытываем! Ты что-то испытываешь, Ушиджима? Я вот…

— Да, — ответил Ушиджима, сворачивая сетку. — Нам нужно поговорить.

От удивления Бокуто приоткрыл рот.

***

— Итак, — произнёс Ушиджима, когда они оказались в своей комнате.

— Итак, — эхом повторил Бокуто.

Разговаривать Ушиджима не стал. Вместо этого он поцеловал Бокуто так, что перехватило дыхание. Ни к чему разговоры, догадался Бокуто и стянул с Ушиджимы футболку. Сам он остался без одежды в мгновение ока и даже не понял как. Зато очень хорошо понял, что намерения у Ушиджимы серьёзные. 

— Для первого раза, думаю, обойдёмся без проникновения, — заявил он между поцелуями.

— Первого раза? Проникновения? — у Бокуто от волнения и возбуждения путались мысли.

Ушиджима не стал ничего объяснять. Кровать Бокуто жалобно скрипнула, когда они свалились на неё, переплетясь руками и ногами. Ушиджима обхватил оба члена ладонью и принялся размеренно дрочить. Бокуто казалось, что он горит заживо: плавятся мозги и полыхают внутренности, а от кожи идёт дым. В ушах шумело, перед глазами плыло и невыносимо хотелось кончить, но Ушиджима, по всей видимости, никуда не спешил. Вот же бессердечная машина, и где только берётся такая выдержка… 

Ушиджима кончил после Бокуто, уткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи. Его тёплая тяжесть и ровное дыхание действовали, как снотворное, и Бокуто отрубился.

***

Бокуто прерывисто вздохнул и пошевелился. Произошедшее прошлым вечером казалось нереальным, словно ему всё это приснилось, привиделось, но спящий в его кровати Ушиджима был реальнее некуда. Вернее, уже не спящий.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он хриплым со сна голосом.

— Доброе, — ответил Бокуто. — Ты сегодня впервые пропустил утреннюю зарядку.

Ушиджима улыбнулся. Бокуто с удивлением отметил, как улыбка преобразила его лицо. 

— Чувствую себя ужасно неловко, — признался Бокуто.

— Почему? Тебе не понравилось? Понимаешь, — Ушиджима сел на кровати, привалившись боком к Бокуто, — всё дело в технике, это как волейбол. Чем больше тренируешься, тем лучше показатели… 

— Нет, я не хочу слышать про показатели в сексе, только не это, Ушиджима!

— Но это действительно так. Я могу составить расписание…

— Нет! Я не буду заниматься с тобой сексом по расписанию!

— А без расписания будешь? — взгляд у Ушиджимы стал серьёзным и вдумчивым.

— Ты мне сейчас что-то предлагаешь? — осторожно спросил Бокуто. — Что-то настоящее?

Ушиджима помолчал, а затем кивнул.

— Настоящее.

***

Игра предстояла ответственная. Бокуто оглянулся: Ушиджима, спокойный и собранный, всем собой внушал уверенность в победе. Он усмехнулся и перевёл взгляд дальше — Ямагучи взволнованно переминался с ноги на ногу. Бокуто подмигнул ему, и Ямагучи улыбнулся в ответ. Гудели трибуны, скрипели подошвы кроссовок, на табло светились нули. Ушиджима подошёл и крепко сжал за плечо.

Начиналось что-то важное и стоящее, но Бокуто был к этому готов.


End file.
